


KIA

by naasad



Category: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Everyone is gone.





	KIA

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's something that will make you more sad.

There were plans to be made. Casualties to tally. A Titan to hunt.

Steve slid down to the floor, letting his head thunk against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed the band around his finger, under his glove.

“Come on, Rogers.” Natasha bent down to offer him a hand.

Steve shook his head. “Please,” he asked, voice hoarse, “please, just give me a minute. I’m not the greatest soldier in history, I’m not a hundred years old. I’m not even thirty yet, and everyone I’ve ever cared about, ever loved, is gone. So please,” his voice trembled as his tears started to overflow. “Please, just give me a minute.”

Wordlessly, Natasha sat down beside him.

Steve shook his head and kept rubbing his finger, closing his eyes and gulping in great gasps of air. After some time, his breathing steadied, his tears stopped, but still his thumb passed over his ring, again and again, as if it was the only thing grounding him.

“Sam?” Natasha asked.

Steve nodded. “In Alishan, in March. Two months ago.” He sniffed and finally let his hand drop. “I asked him, you know. I told him I was tired of being Captain America, Steve Rogers. If he was okay with it, I wanted to find out what being Loving Husband, Steve Wilson, was like. He said on principle, he had to say no, just because he was gonna ask me.” He tugged off his glove to show off the ring. “It’s tungsten, not gold. We decided we needed something more durable. Our honeymoon was…,” he chuckled, “it’s cliché, but it was like everything was right in the world, just for a second.” He shook his head. “And now he’s gone, just like everyone else. I don’t have anything to remember him by.”

Natasha nodded slowly, then reached out hesitantly to wrap her arm around her friend and hold him close.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose Alishan, Taiwan for the wedding venue because according to Google, Taiwan's not part of the UN, and also because have you ever seen Alishan? It's fucking sublime, one of those places, you can tell the pictures are only like 1/1,000th of the real majesty. If I ever get my passport, and you know, money, that's the first place I'm headed.
> 
> But, back to SamSteve, can you imagine the two of them, sleeping in, waking each other up with sleepy kisses (or morning sex, if that's your thing), making breakfast together, and then depending how they felt, lazing around in bed all day or getting lost in the ancient forest for hours at a time, walking side-by-side and hand-in-hand. Fuck, I gave myself feelings.
> 
> CURSE YOU, INFINITY WAAAAAR!


End file.
